die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
List of actors and actresses in Die Hard Scenario Films and Shows
This is a detailed list of all the Die Hard Scenario actors who made notable appearances or commonly appeared in ''Die Hard'' Scenario films and shows. Note: Also included here are [[List of Die Hard Scenario Filmmakers|filmmakers of the Die Hard Scenarios who made brief acting cameos]] as well as stunt performers who appeared in these type of movies. This list is incomplete. You can help us by expanding it. List 1-100 *50 Cent A *Aasif Mandvi *Aaron Eckhart *Adam Brody *Adam Hart *Adhir Bhatt *Adoni Maropis *Adrian Holmes *Adrianne Palicki *Ahmed Ahmed *Aida Turturro *Aidan Gillen *Airon Armstrong *Aisha Tyler *Akshay Kumar *Al Faris *Al Leong *Al Sapienza *Alan Dale *Alan Rickman *Albert Hall *Alberta Watson *Aldis Hodge *Alec Baldwin *Alec Newman *Alex Lanipekun *Alex Veadov *Alex Ziwak *Alexander Siddig *Alexandra Paul *Aleksandr Kuznetsov *Ali Afshar *Ali Suliman *Alice Krige *Allen Maldonado *Alon Aboutboul *Amaury Nolasco *Andre Braugher *Andreas Katsulas *Andreas Wisniewski *Andrew Divoff *Andrew Stevens *Andy Lau *Andy On *Angela Bassett *Angelina Jolie *Angelo Pagan *Anil Kapoor *Anil Kumar *Annie Wersching *Antonio Banderas *Anthony Azizi *Anthony Hopkins *Anthony Martins *Anthony Peck *Anthony Warren *Anthony Wong Chau-Sang *Antonio Sabato Jr. *Anupam Kher *April Grace *Ari Barak *Arnold Chon *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Arnold Vosloo *Art Evans *Art Malik *Ashley Scott *Assaf Cohen *Attila Árpa *Autumn Reeser B *Bahar Soomekh *Barry Livingston *Barry Pepper *Bashar Rahal *Ben Affleck *Ben Cross *Ben Foster *Ben Kingsley *Benito Martinez *Benjamin Bratt *Bentley Mitchum *Bernard White *Beth Toussaint *Bill Goldberg *Bill Langlois Monroe *Bill Nunn *Bill Paxton *Bill Smitrovich *Billy Brown *Billy D. Lucas *Billy Dee Williams *Billy Drago *Bob Gunton *Bokeem Woodbine *Bonnie Bedelia *Boris Kievsky *Boris Lee Krutonog *Brad Dourif *Brad Pitt *Brandon Routh *Brendan Gleeson *Brendan Kelly *Brent Huff *Brent Sexton *Brett Cullen *Brian Bloom *Brian Cox *Brian Howe *Brian Smyj *Bridget Moynahan *Brion James *Brittany Ishibashi *Bruce Boxleitner *Bruce Campbell *Bruce Greenwood *Bruce McGill *Bruce Nozick *Bruce Payne *Bruce Willis *Bryan Genesse *Byung-hun Lee *Burt Reynolds *Byron Mann C *Carl Ciarfalio *Carl Weathers *Carlo Rota *Carlos Bernard *Carlos Gómez *Carmen Argenziano *Carrick O'Quinn *Carrie-Anne Moss *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa *Casper Van Dien *Catherine Bell *Chad Smith *Channing Tatum *Charles Dance *Charles Grisham *Charles Napier *Charles S. Dutton *Charlie Sheen *Charlize Theron *Chi McBride *Chick Vennera *Chiwetel Ejiofor *Chow Yun-Fat *Chris Ellis *Chris Howell *Chris Mulkey *Chris O'Donnell *Chris Pine *Christian Bale *Christoph Waltz *Christopher Lambert *Christopher Lee *Christopher Plummer *Christopher Walken *Chuck "Charlie" Picerni *Chuck Picerni Jr. *Chris Cooper *Chris Lemmon *Christian Slater *Christina Chang *Christopher Doyle *Chuck Norris *Cillian Murphy *Clarence Gilyard Jr. *Clarke Peters *Claudette Mink *Claudia Christian *Clay Cullen *Clayton J. Barber *Cliff M. Simon *Clifton Collins Jr. *Clint Jung *Clint Howard *Clive Owen *Cole Hauser *Cole S. McKay *Colin Farrell *Colin Lawrence *Colin Salmon *Collin Chou *Colleen Camp *Colm Feore *Colm Meaney *Common *Conor O'Farrell *Conrad Pla *Corbin Bernsen *Corey Haim *Corey Johnson *Corey Stoll *Costas Mandylor *Cotter Smith *Craig Fairbrass *Craig Sheffer *Cuba Gooding Jr. *Currie Graham *Cynthia Rothrock *Cyril Raffaelli *C. Thomas Howell D *Dale Midkiff *Dameon Clarke *Damien Chapa *Daniel Baldwin *Daniel Bernhardt *Daniel Dae Kim *Daniel Craig *Danny Glover *Danny Huston *Danny Trejo *Daryl Hannah *Darryl Chan *Daston Kalili *David Alan Grier *David Belle *[Chokachi *David Gianopoulos *David Harewood *David Hasselhoff *David Keith *David Kilde *David Lea *David Morse *David Patrick Kelly *David Paymer *David 'Shark' Fralick *David Ursin *David Vadim *David Warshofsky *David Zayas *DB Woodside *D.B. Sweeney *D.C. Douglas *Dean Cain *Dean Cochran *Dean Norris *Delroy Lindo *Demore Barnes *Denney Pierce *Denis Arndt *Denis Forest *Dennis Farina *Dennis Haysbert *Dennis Hopper *Dennis Keiffer *Dennis Madalone *Dennis Quaid *Denney Pierce *Denzel Washington *Deobia Oparei *Derek Basco *De'voreaux White *Diego Klattenhoff *Djimon Hounsou *Dolph Lundgren *Dominic Hoffman *Dominic Purcell *Dominic Rains (A.K.A. Amin Nasemzadeh) *Dominick Lombardozzi *Don Charles McGovern *Don Cheadle *Don "The Dragon" Wilson *Don McManus *Don Swayze *Donal Logue *Dorian Harewood *Doug Hutchison *Doug Savant *Douglas O'Keeffe *Dougray Scott *Drea de Matteo *Drew Nelson *Dusan Dukic *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson *Dwight Schultz *Dylan Kenin *Dylan McDermott E *Eamonn Walker *Ed Harris *Ed O'Ross *Eddie J. Fernandez *Eddie Matthews *Eddie Murphy *Edison Chen *Edward Burns *Edwin Hodge *Elisha Cuthbert *Elizabeth Hurley *Elsa Pataky *Elya Baskin *Emerson Brooks *Emilio Doorgasingh *Emilio Estevez *Enzo Cilenti *Eric Balfour *Eric Roberts *Eric Tsang *Erick Avari *Erik Betts *Erik Estrada *Erik Stabenau *Erika Eleniak *Ernest Harden Jr. *Ernie Hudson *Esai Morales *Esteban Cueto *Ethan Hawke *Ethan Rains *Eyad Elbitar *Eyal Podell F *F. Murray Abraham *Fahim Fazli *Famke Janssen *Faran Tahir *Fernando Chien *Forest Whitaker *Francesco Quinn *Frank Grillo *Frank McRae *Frank Zagarino *Fred Dalton Thompson *Fred Toma *Fred Ward *Frederic Forrest *Fredric Lehne G *Gabriel Al-Rajhi *Gabriel Bryne *Gabriel Casseus *Garrett Warren *Gary Busey *Gary Daniels *Gary Sinise *Gary Carlos Cervantes *Gary Oldman *Gary Hudson *Gavin Hood *Gbenga Akinnagbe *Gene Hackman *Genesis Rodriguez *Geoff Pierson *George Clooney *Gerard Butler *Gideon Emery *Gil Bellows *Gina Carano *Gina Torres *Gino Salvano *Glen Powell *Glenn Morshower *Glenn Plummer *Glynn Turman *Gonzalo Menendez *Götz Otto *Grace Park *Graham McTavish *Grand L. Bush *Greg Collins *Greg Ellis *Gregg Henry *Gregory Itzin *Gregory McKinney *Gregory Scott Cummins *Gregory Sporleder *Gregory J. Barnett *Guy Pearce H *Hakeem Kae-Kazim *Halle Berry *Han Suk-Kyu *Hank Amos *Hannes Jaenicke *Harris Yulin *Harrison Ford *Harry Lennix *Harry Van Gorkum *Hart Bochner *Hassan Johnson *Heather Dawn *Hector Atreyu Ruiz *Hector Elizondo *Helen Mirren *Henri Lubatti *Henry Ian Cusick *Henry Kingi *Henry M. Kingi Jr. *Herzl Tobey *Ho-Sung Pak *Holt McCallany *Howie Long *Hrach Titizian *Hrithik Roshan *Hugh Jackman *Hulk Hogan *Humphrey Bogart *Hunter Burke I *Iain Glen *Ian Anthony Dale *Ian Quinn *Ice-T *Iko Uwais *Ilia Volok *Ingo Neuhaus *Irrfan Khan *Isaach De Bankolé *Ivana Milicevic J *J. Patrick McCormack *Ja Rule *Jack Conley *Jack Scalia *Jack Shearer *Jackie Chan *Jackie Earle Haley *Jai Courtney *Jaimie Alexander *Jalil Jay Lynch *James Badge Dale *James C. Victor *James Cromwell *James DuMont *James Frain *James Gandolfini *James Huang *James Lew *James Le Gros *James McCaffrey *James MacDonald *James Morrison *James Puddephatt *James Remar *James Russo *James Woods *Jamie Bell *Jamie Foxx *Jamie McShane *Janine Turner *Jason Gedrick *Jason Yee *Jay Acovone *Jean-Claude Van Damme *Jean Reno *Jean Smart *Jeff Bridges *Jeff Brockton *Jeff Cadiente *Jeff Daniels *Jeff Fahey *Jeff Imada *Jeff Kober *Jeff Speakman *Jeff Wincott *Jeffrey Dean Morgan *Jeffrey Nordling *Jennifer Beals *Jennifer Carta *Jeremy Irons *Jeremy Ray Valdez *Jeremy Renner *Jeronimo Spinx *Jesse Borrego *Jesse Burch *Jessica Biel *Jet Li *Jim Caviezel *Jim Fitzpatrick *Jim Palmer *Jimmi Simpson *Joaquim de Almeida *Jodie Foster *Joe Bucaro III *Joe Cook *Joe Don Baker *Joe Estevez *Joe Lara *Joe Mantegna *Joe Morton *Joe Pantoliano *Joe Penny *Joel Bissonnette *Joel Swetow *Joey Box *Joey King *John Allen Nelson *John Boyega *John C. McGinley *John Cusack *John Doman *John Enos III *John Koyama *John Lacy *John Leguizamo *John Malkovich *John Meier *John Noble *John Pyper-Ferguson *John Spencer *John Travolta *John Turturro *John Will Clay *Jon Foo *Jon Huertas *Jon Voight *Jonathan Adams *Jonathan Ahdout *Jonathan Hyde *Johnny Depp *Johnny Messner *Jonah Lotan *Jonathan Avigdori *Jonathan Nichols *Jophery C. Brown *Jordana Brewster *Jorge Leon Martinez *Jose Pablo Cantillo *José Zúñiga *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Joseph Patrick Kelly *Josiah D. Lee *Judd Nelson *Judge Reinhold *Judi Dench *Judith Scott *Judson Mills *Julian Sands *Julianne Moore *Jürgen Prochnow *J. Kenneth Campbell *J.T. Walsh *Justin Rodgers Hall K *Karel Roden *Karen David *Karen Kim *Karl Urban *Kathy Ireland *Kavita Patil *Keanu Reeves *Keii Johnston *Keith David *Keith Woulard *Keith Szarabajka *Kellan Lutz *Kenneth Choi *Kevin Bacon *Kevin Chapman *Kevin Gage *Kevin Sizemore *Kevin Spacey *Khalid Abdalla *Khan Bonfils *Kiefer Sutherland *Kim Chan *Kim Coates *Kimberley Davies *Kirk Acevedo *Kirk B.R. Woller *Kristanna Loken *Kristof Konrad *Kurt Russell *Kurtwood Smith *Kurupt L *Lance Henriksen *Lance Reduce *Landon Hall *Larnell Stovall *Larry Poindexter *Lau Ching-Wan *Laurence Fishburne *Lea Thompson *Leland Orser *Len Wiseman *Lena Headey *Lennie James *Lenny Juliano *Leo Lee *Leonor Varela *Leslie Hope *Lewis Alsamari *Liam Cunningham *Liam Garrigan *Liam Neeson *Liev Schreiber *LL Cool J *Lochlyn Munro *Lori Petty *Lothaire Bluteau *Lou Diamond Phillips *Louis Lombardi *Luca Bercovici *Lucinda Jenney *Ludacris *Luis Guzmán *Luke Goss M *Maggie Grace *Maggie Gyllenhaal *Maggie Q *Majed Ibrahim *Malin Akerman *Manny Perry *Marcel Iures *Marc Casabani *Marco Khan *Marcus Aurelius *Marcus Young *Maria Grazia Cucinotta *Mariel Hemingway *Marjean Holden *Mark Aiken *Mark Camacho *Mark Chadwick *Mark Dacascos *Mark De Alessandro *Mark Hicks *Mark Ivanir *Mark Kriski *Mark Kubr *Mark Riccardi *Mark Rolston *Mark Ruffalo *Mark Stefanich *Mark Valley *Marshall Bell *Marshall R. Teague *Marton Csokas *Martin Hindy *Martin Kove *Martin Papazian *Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Mary-Louise Parker *Mary Lynn Rajskub *Mary Page Keller *Matt Battaglia *Matt Bushell *Matt Craven *Matt Damon *Matt Dillon *Matt Gerald *Matt Leonard *Matt McColm *Matt McCoy *Matt McKenzie *Matthew Fox *Matthew R. Anderson *Matthew Yang King *Matthias Hues *Matthew R. Anderson *Maurice Compte *Maury Sterling *Max Daniels *Max Martini *Maz Jobrani *M.C. Gainey *Meat Loaf *Megalyn Echikunwoke *Meilani Paul *Melissa Brasselle *Melissa Leo *Melissa Tang *Merritt Yohnka *Mia Kirshner *Michael Bailey Smith *Michael Biehn *Michael Byrne *Michael Caine *Michael Cavanaugh *Michael Champion *Michael Chiklis *Michael Cudlitz *Michael Dorn *Michael Douglas *Michael Dudikoff *Michael Ealy *Michael Hogan *Michael Irby *Michael Ironside *Michael J. White *Michael Keaton *Michael Khmurov *Michael Madsen *Michael Massee *Michael McGrady *Michael Nyqvist *Michael O'Neill *Michael Papajohn *Michael Paré *Michael Rooker *Michael Shanks *Michael Saad *Michael Wincott *Michael Wong *Michelle C. Lee *Michelle Rodriguez *Michelle Yeoh *Mickey Rourke *Mido Hamada *Miguel Sandoval *Mike Akrawi *Mike Dopud *Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin *Milla Jovovich *Miranda Raison *Monica Bellucci *Morgan Freeman *Morris Chestnut *Morocco Omari N *Nabil Elouahabi *Naomie Harris *Natalie Radford *Nastassja Kinski *Navid Negahban *Nawazuddin Siddiqui *Nazanin Boniadi *Nazneen Contractor *Neal Matarazzo *Neal McDonough *Necar Zadegan *Ned Schmidtke *Ned Vaughn *Nestor Serrano *Nicholas Kadi *Nicholas Lea *Nick Chinlund *Nick Jameson *Nick Mancuso *Nicole Eggert *Nicole Kidman *Nicolas Cage *Nicholas Tse *Nikki Fritz *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau *Noble Willingham *Noel Clarke *Noel Gugliemi *Norbert Weisser *Norman Mora O *Octavia Spencer *Oded Fehr *Oleg Taktarov *Olga Kurylenko *Oliver Platt *Olivier Gruner *Omar Berdouni *Omid Abtahi *Ousaun Elam *Owen Wilson P *Page Kennedy *Pasha D. Lychnikoff *Patrick Kilpatrick *Patrick Muldoon *Patrick St. Esprit *Paul Blackthorne *Paul Gleason *Paul Francis *Paul Freeman *Paul Giamatti *Paul Guilfoyle *Paul Schulze *Paul Terrell Clayton *Paul Walker *Peter Weireter *Paul Winfield *Paula Patton *Penny Johnson Jerald *Pete Antico *Peter Berg *Peter Coyote *Peter Firth *Peter Greene *Peter Kent *Peter McRobbie *Peter Onorati *Peter Outerbridge *Peter Spellos *Peter Strauss *Peter Stormare *Peter Weller *Peter Wingfield *Philip Baker Hall *Philip Tan *Philip Winchester *Pierce Brosnon *Powers Boothe R *Raad Rawi *Rachel Ticotin *Rachel Weisz *Rade Sherbedgia *Radha Mitchell *Radivoje Bukvic *Randall Archer *Randall Batinkoff *Randy Couture *Randy Orton *Ravil Isyanov *Ray Liotta *Ray Siegle *Ray Stevenson *Ray Wise *Raymond Cruz *Reed Diamond *Reginald VelJohnson *Reiko Aylesworth *Renny Harlin *Renoly Santiago *Rex Linn *Ric Drasin *Richard Armitage *Richard Burgi *Richard Dean Anderson *Richard Gabai *Richard Hansen *Richard Jenkins *Richard Lynch *Richard Norton *Richard Riehle *Richard Schiff *Richard Tyson *Richard T. Jones *Richie Jen *Rick Avery *Rick Yune *Ricky Schroder *Rob LaBelle *Rob Lowe *Robert Alonzo *Robert Apisa *Robert Carradine *Robert Carlyle *Robert Davi *Robert De Niro *Robert Donovan *Robert Forster *Robert Gossett *Robert LaSardo *Robert Loggia *Robert Miano *Robert Maffia *Robert Patrick *Robert Pine *Robert Wisdom *Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi *Roddy Piper *Roger R. Cross *Roma Maffia *Roman Varshavsky *Ron Jeremy *Ron Perlman *Ron Rifkin *Ron Silver *Ron Yuan *Rosamund Pike *Rosario Dawson *Roschdy Zem *Roy Scheider *Rubén Blades *Rudolf Martin *Russell Yuen *Rutger Hauer *Ryan Cutrona *Ryan Phillippe *Ryan Reynolds *Ryun Yu S *Said Faraj *Saïd Taghmaoui *Sal Landi *Sala Baker *Salma Hayek *Salman Khan *Sam Medina *Sam Neill *Sam Shepard *Sam Spruell *Sam Worthington *Samantha Bond *Samantha Mathis *Samuel L. Jackson *Sandra Bullock *Sandrine Holt *Sanjay Dutt *Sara Gilbert *Sarah Shahi *Sasha Roiz *Scott Glenn *Scott Lawrence *Scott L. Schwartz *Scott Michael Campbell *Scott Waugh *Sean Astin *Sean Bean *Sean Cameron Michael *Sean Connery *Sean Harris *Sean O'Bryan *Sean Patrick Flannery *Sebastian Koch *Sebastian Roché *Shannon Tweed *Shaun Toub *Shu Qi *Simon Pegg *Simon Rhee *Simon Yam *Sivuyile "Siv" Ngesi *Skeet Ulrich *Skye McCole Bartusiak *Sophia Crawford *Spice Williams-Crosby *Stacy Keach *Stan Shaw *Stana Katic *Stanley Townsend *Stefan Kapicic *Stephen Baldwin *Stephen Dorff *Stephen Lang *Stephen McHattie *Stephen Root *Steve Bacic *Steve Buscemi *Steve Eastin *Steve Guttenberg *Steve Harris *Steve Kelso *Steve Picerni *Steven Schub *Steven Seagal *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin *Stevie Johnson *Stuart F. Wilson *Sung Kang *Sunny Mabrey *Suzy Amis *Sven Holmberg *Sven-Ole Thorsen *Sylvester Stallone T *Tamara Tunie *Tamlyn Tomita *Tanoai Reed *Tate Donovan *Tait Fletcher *Ted Barba *Ted Levine *Temuera Morrison *Terry Chen *Terry Crews *Theo Kypri *Thomas Ian Griffith *Thomas Kretschmann *Thomas Rosales Jr. *Tia Carrere *Tia Texada *Tig Fong *Tim Abell *Tim Griffin *Tim Kelleher *Tim Russ *Tim Thomerson *Timothy Carhart *Timothy Olyphant *Timothy Omundson *Titus Welliver *T.J. Storm *T.J. Thyne *Tobin Bell *Tom Berenger *Tom Bower *Tom Cruise *Tom Everett *Tom Hardy *Tom Sizemore *Tom Skerritt *Tom Wright *Tommy 'Tiny' Lister *Tomas Arana *Tommy Lee Jones *Tony Alcantar *Tony Brubaker *Tony Curran *Tony Donno *Tony Jaa *Tony Mockus Jr. *Tony Plana *Tony Todd *Tory Kittles *Tracy Middendorf *Treat Williams *Tyrese Gibson *Tzi Ma U *Udo Kier *Ulrich Thomsen *Uri Gavriel V *Val Kilmer *Vernon Wells *Velizar Binev *Victor Gojcaj *Viggo Mortensen *Viktor Ivanov *Vin Diesel *Vincent D'Onofrio *Vincent Klyn *Vincent Laresca *Vincent Regan *Ving Rhames *Vinnie Jones *Virginia Madsen *Vladimir Kulich *Vladimir Mashkov *Vondie Curtis-Hall *Vyto Ruginis W *Wade Williams *Wendy Crewson *Werner Daehn *Wes Chatham *Wesley Snipes *Will Leong *Will Smith *Will Yun Lee *Willem Dafoe *William Atherton *William Baldwin *William Devane *William Fichtner *William Forsythe *William Hope *William H. Macy *William Sadler *William Shatner *William Washington *Willie Gault *Woon Young Park X *Xander Berkeley Y *Yancey Arias *Yasen Peyankov *Yasmine Hanani *Yorgo Constantine *Yuliya Snigir *Yvonne Zima Z *Zach Grenier *Zachary Quinto *Zayed Khan *Željko Ivanek *Zoe Bell *Zuhair Haddad Category:List Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Recurring Die Hard Scenario actors Category:Browse Category:Retired actors Category:Deceased actors Category:Villain actors Category:Civilian actors Category:Stunt performers Category:Hero actors Category:Antihero actors Category:Video game actors